


Arrival

by ryukoishida



Series: Winterreise [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: “Guang Hong! Guang Hong, over here!”Blinking blearily, the brunet turned to the source of the voice, too tired to give a damn about the whispering and giggling around them. Prompt: A hyper Leo pick up a sleepy Guang Hong at the airport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Always taking requests on my Tumblr!

**Leo:** I’ll see you tomorrow! There’s a new food truck we should totally try out!!!

 

 **Guang:** Can’t wait! :3

 

-

 

Guang Hong Ji read the exchange on his phone for what must have been the twentieth time, and it still brought a tired, though genuine grin to his lips.

 

He couldn’t fall asleep during the 14-hour flight from Beijing to Chicago. Despite his coach’s urging him to at least try taking a nap, he’d merely been floating in between the states of half-dreams and restlessness stemmed from the stiffness in his neck and back caused by sitting too long in a cramped, economy-class seat.

 

His brain – muffled from the dim light and fatigue – couldn’t remain focused. One moment he was having a minor panic attack about the upcoming Skate America, and the next he’d be thinking about what kind of delicious street food he should get once they arrived.

 

The image of a brilliant smile and warm hazel-brown eyes, the elegant and powerful lines of a familiar skater that always had Guang Hong enraptured, and the hazy sound of his smoky laugh are never far behind. It made him look forward to Chicago all the more. 

 

It’s early morning when the plane finally touches down at the terminal of O’Hare International Airport. Gentle sunlight of autumn scatters pleasantly through the windows, and along the arrival hall, a sleep-deprived Guang Hong, with a suitcase in one hand and a backpack over his shoulders, is making his way towards the exit.

 

He was stopped short by an enthusiastic call of his name, which echoed throughout the hall and made heads turn.

 

“Guang Hong! Guang Hong, over here!”

 

Blinking blearily, the brunet turned to the source of the voice, too tired to give a damn about the whispering and giggling around them.

 

And like a flame that burst merry and bright and setting Guang Hong’s heart alight, Leo de la Iglesia was all he could see, and he was running towards him in full-speed. The Chinese skater had just had enough time to let go of his suitcase when the other man crashed into him gracelessly, softly laughing, wildly breathless.

 

“Leo-kun… what are you doing here?”

 

His words were muffled by the material of Leo’s shirt, but at least he still had the sense to wrap his arms loosely around the taller man’s waist, pulling him just a tad bit closer and breathing in his scent.

 

“To pick you up, silly!”

 

Leo pulled away, a bright grin lighting up his tanned face. His arms are still hanging casually around Guang Hong’s shoulders.

 

“Wha­––?” Forgive him if he was sounding a little confused. “You didn’t have to do that. You could have texted me and I could meet you––”

 

“But I wanted to see you sooner!”

 

The light danced delightfully in his eyes, his hands a steady weight upon Guang Hong’s shoulders, and Guang Hong felt his cheeks grew warmer at the sight. He ducked his head to hide his embarrassment, and only murmured a “m-me, too.”

 

Standing a few paces behind her student, Ming Zhu Li cleared her throat.

 

Leo let go of his friend and turned to her with a cheerful but also slightly apologetic and formal greeting.

 

“Guang Hong,” she addressed the brunet with a stern tone in their native language, “leave your luggage with me. I’ll take them to the hotel. Go and have something to eat with Leo.”

 

“But, Li lao-shi…” Guang Hong hesitated. He didn’t want to trouble his coach.  

 

“You hardly ate anything on the flight,” she chided good-naturedly. “Now, go. Don’t make your friend wait any longer.”

 

“What’s going on?” Leo asked, looking bemusedly between Guang Hong and his coach.

 

Ming Zhu made a shooing movement with her hands, which earned her some amused chuckles from the boys.

 

“She said I shouldn’t keep you waiting,” Guang Hong replied with a small, teasing grin.

 

“And how right she is. Time’s a wastin’, come on!”

 

With a gentle tug of his hand, Leo pulled him along with only minor protesting from the other skater.

 

Under a crisp clear sky, they ventured out, ready to take on the busy streets of Chicago.


End file.
